Dark Wings
by tona uchiha
Summary: What if bella didnt really love edward? what if he loved some one more than her? I suck at summaries pretty much an oc insert Ed/Bel Ed/OC
1. Chapter 1

? She ran, because she had to do this. There was no time to think. Finally she reached the clearing, only close enough for her to be able so see and hear the conversation. She heard a girl, and the one she loved most. What happened then broke her heart, tore her to pieces and made her want to scream. All because of what began a few months ago. It all began with a demon waiting to die, and the vampire who saved her soul. Then tore it part.

Neko's POV

A new school, new people, a new smile and name to fake. I walked to school, seeing as I had no car. The office gave me a slip with my schedule and classes. Everything went fine until 4th period. I walked in after meeting a boy named Eric, he was talking my head off trying out pick up lines. Forcing the smile I usually wore, I answered most of them with a blush and a slight stutter.

Walking into the classroom I briefly passed a fan. My hair of course flew every were. A boy sitting next to the only available seat stiffened for an instant, then relaxed looked confused. The teacher said something then gestured to the seat. I sat down and flashed the boy a smile as fake as the hair color of the girl sitting next to me. I believe her name was Jessica.

He simply sat there staring, still confused and starting to look frustrated. I normally would of introduced myself but today I was to bored to care. The class went on normally, and so did the rest of my classes till lunch. At lunch I sat with Eric and the Jessica girl. Looking over I saw the boy from 4th sitting with 4 other people. Since they weren't paying attention I decided to study them. One was a boy with curly brown hair, buff and had gold eyes. Next was a girl with long blonde hair that most would consider extremely beautiful but I considered plain. A boy with long blonde hair that appeared to be the other blondes twin, was holding a pixie like girl with black hair. Last but not least there was the boy that sat next to me in class. His hair was a red tinged with brown. All of them had golden eyes. I asked Jessica and Eric who they were. "the blondes are Jasper and Rosalie", said Jessica. "Yeah and the brown haired boy is Emmet, black hair is Alice, and the last one is Edward". "Their the adopted kids of Dr. Cullen and his wife", said Eric.

I smiled at them "Thanks, I was wondering cause Cullen-san sits next to me 4th period". " Yeah but don't even think about asking Edward out, he'll turn you down cold", sighed Jessica. This no doubt meant that she had asked and been turned down. "That all right" I laughed," I'm not dating anyway". Silence. "WHAT!, Why not? Your so cute even if you don't show a lot!" Eric gasped. He had a point except for the cute part. If you ever saw me then you would probably agree. My hair was a dull brown so were my eyes. They were slanted and small, my face was fat and I wore as much clothing as possible. Today it was high brown boots, jeans, a long sleeve black back less shirt and a black hoodie.

My only accessories were 2 black studs in each ear and a black choker with a silver heart shaped locket. It was black edged and had swirls in silver through out. Normally I would were cheerful clothes but like I said earlier I didn't care that day. As I looked up, I noticed The entire Cullen family was staring at me. I merely smiled back waved, then excused myself to the nurse for my medicine.I walked into my hospital room (my medicine was to complicated for the school nurse) expecting to find some ugly old guy or a newbie with a giant fake smile.

Instead I discovered my doctor was a handsome middle aged man with blonde hair and gold eyes. So this was Dr. Cullen. Oh joy. "Why hello you must be Neko Uchiha, I'm Dr. Cullen its a nice to meet you". His voice I noticed was soft and kind, the type of voice a father uses to talk to his daughters when they are small. "Hello Dr. Cullen, how are you?" I asked cheerfully.

"Do you have my medicine ready or do… you…. need… I stopped, because only then did I notice the blonde boy named Jasper was standing right behind me with a look of absolute pain. I immediately recognized it. My mother had it once, it is the look people get if they can sense emotions and some one is sad in pain or angry. I calmly stopped all my emotion. He relaxed then stood up straight and stared at me in utter shock. I almost laughed. Almost. He said a few brief words to the doctor then ran out as if his ass was on fire. "So", sighed Dr. Cullen "Your medicine is ready so if you'll remove your sweatshirt please I'll check your breathing". I did so, and expected to hear an immediate gasp. Yet he simply looked at my back and moved on to check my breathing before handing me my pills and sending me off.

Jasper POV

All I could think of was the pain I felt from the girl at the hospital. No one should be able to suffer that kind of pain and still smile the way she did. While thinking this he was pacing his room, driving Alice insane. Jasper what is wrong with you, your never this active. Its this girl Alice, first Edward says she has no smell now I discover that she is in immense emotional pain that she can turn on and off at will! Well I had a vision that she would talk to Edward tomorrow so calm down. I'm sure he'll get to the bottom of this.

Neko POV

I woke up screaming. My body was coved with a heavy sheen of sweat. My hair plastered to my face. I curled up and put my head on my knees. Slowly breathing in and out I managed to stop shaking. I checked the time and groaned. 4:00 on the dot, and I knew I'd never get back to sleep now. This was going to be a long day.

Edward. POV

This was this was it, 4th period. I could finally talk to the girl who sat next to me. She walked in looking happy as can be. With out being obvious I studied her thoroughly. She had long light brown hair with natural highlights down to her lower back. Almond shaped eyes were set over a medium sized nose and pouty lip. Her face was heart shaped, but the most shocking thing was her beautiful brown eyes. They were to dark to be chocolate yet to light to be black. She turned her home work in and walked slowly to her seat. On the way there a boy name Alex decided to trip her and stuck out his foot right as she went by. Expecting her to fall I got ready to hopefully catch her. What she did surprised me, and I'm sure no one but a vampire would have caught it. She looked down only moving her eyes, saw the foot sighed then tripped over it. I was stunned again. She could have stepped over it. I knew she saw it, so why didn't she move?


	2. Chapter 2

Neko's POV

Yep it was going to be a fun day all right. Not only had I had THAT nightmare again but I had woken up at 4:00 am and was not happy about it. After that I headed off to school, as usual. Upon arriving at my 4th period class I noticed Edward looking at me with a determined look in his eye. This could be fun. Just as I almost made it to my seat a boy rammed his foot out. I saw it coming, and new I should dodge it. But it was one of the situations were you just cant win. Either I trip and hurt myself (the stupid thing to do) or I step over it and everyone looks at me weird (the smart thing to do). Unfortunately I had to be stupid. CRASH! Ow. I slowly started to gather my books, cheerful smile still in place. Suddenly the book I was about to grab disappeared. "Are you ok?" I looked up, there stood Edward Cullen book in hand offering to help me up. T-t-thank you Cullen-san she stuttered smiling. He looked confused still as he handed the book over and helped me up. As I took my seat the teacher started talking about cell formation, DNA and such. Our project was to make a DNA ladder out of anything we could find. Cullen suggested we use plastic balls and wooden sticks. I asked were we were going to get such items and he pulled out a bag filled with them. My mind took a trip to the gutter and wondered if he was that prepared for any thing that included balls and sticks. I laughed out loud. "What's so funny?" he asked frustrated again. "nothing I just thought of something funny" and with that we started the project. When he finally got frustrated enough to come talk to me he made the excuse that he needed help with his science homework and asked if I was free. I apologized, telling him I was going to the Hospital after school. He asked if I wanted a ride since he needed to talk to his father Dr. Cullen anyway. I couldn't think of a way out of it so I said yes.

Edwards POV

All I could think about on the way to the hospital was how I was going to approach the subject of her smell. I couldn't very likely walk up to her and say "I'm a vampire why don't you smell good?" So the entire time we talked about the weather and school and such other useless things. Finally I tried to be subtle by breaching the subject gently. What perfume are you wearing? Smooth Edward, real smooth. She seemed startled but not annoyed, "I'm not wearing any, why do you ask Cullen-san?" "Oh no reason just thought I smelled perfume for a minute". By then we had reached the hospital. She Immediately got out of the car and waited for me, she didn't seem impatient just calm. Carlisle was waiting for her in the lobby, "what are you doing here Edward?" He asked cautiously. I frowned wondering what was putting him on edge, usually he greets me with a smile and a hug but today he was stiff with worry and his thoughts were guarded. I then noticed he kept glancing at Neko, as if she might strike out at any moment. Once again for what seemed like the hundredth time that day I asked myself, "Who is this girl?" Then flashing that huge smile of hers she fainted.

Neko POV

I fainted, AGAIN and ended up in the hospital AGAIN. This day just keeps getting worse and worse. Dr. Cullen was checking me over when I woke up checking my pulse and breathing and such. When he realized that I was awake he asked in that annoyingly kind voice of his "Are you all right Miss Uchiha?" "Yes I'm fine just had a slight spell, but how did I get into the bed Dr. Cullen? Did you carry me?" I asked politely. "No my son Edward carried you." And of course he said this right after I noticed Edward standing there. The embarrassment, annoyance and intimacy of the situation then caused me to once again faint.

Edward POV

She fainted again. Right into my arms to top it off. Carlisle took her from me and gently laid her on the table sighing. Finally exasperated by the entire situation, I ask "Who is she Carlisle? Why cant I smell her, Why does she come to the hospital every day?" " I cant tell you Edward, for her safety and yours.


End file.
